


Heat of The Moment

by DarkCorgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: After the battle with Voldemort Harry and Severus have a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing for my own entertainment.  
Note: Part of the Dusk Til Dawn HP/SS Fuh Q Fest, Wave 8  
Beta: The awesome Magdelena.

 

Clothing went flying everywhere as two desperate and needy men violently undressed each other. If an observer was there they would have noticed the blood staining those discarded garments, but no one was there to watch the two men in the abandoned hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Both men showed signs of damage. Blood seeped from many wounds on the both of them, but the sight of it did nothing to smother the lust both were experiencing. 

 

Their mouths locked together and they battled for dominancy, neither man wanted to surrender to the other. Eventually one did and they staggered to the dusty bed beneath one of the windows. The taller of the two threw himself onto the bed and pulled the shorter on top of him. Another kiss ensued and this one was all about need and the desperate desire to prove that they were still alive. They broke apart and panted for air and instead of kissing his partner again, the smaller man began to explore with mouth and fingers, which made the other man groan in frustration. The taller man slowly began to grow angry as the younger man teased his opening with his finger tips. 

 

"Potter, get on with it!" 

 

"Get on with what, Snape?" Green eyes glittered from beneath unruly black bangs.

 

"Fuck me already, insolent brat." 

 

The 'insolent brat' responded with a laugh and reached out with a bare foot to snag his discarded battle robes. Snape growled in annoyance when he saw the younger man pull out a first aid kit that grew to its proper size once out of the pocket that held it.

 

"Potter, what in the hell are you doing?"

 

"Looking for something suitable to use as lube."

 

"I don't need it."

 

"We've spilt enough blood today. I'm in no mood to hurt you too."

 

"Then hurry up before I decide to leave."

 

The taller man was about to say something more, but snapped his mouth shut as a slim finger entered him. After a few moments he demanded more and snarled when the younger man chuckled before following orders. 

 

"Enough teasing, Potter!" 

 

"Alright. Stop your bellowing." Potter responded before slowly pushing the blunt tip of his cock into Snape.

 

"Push harder, Potter. I won't break." Snape snarled and received a growl in response.

 

Potter pushed himself home in one brutal thrust and Snape groaned as he was filled. The older man wouldn't allow the other man a moment to adjust, but demanded that the green-eyed youth move right now. The younger man began to pound mercilessly into the other man, angling for the sensitive glad that would set off fireworks inside of his demanding partner. Each time he pulled out until only the head of his cock stayed inside and then he slammed back in so that his balls would bounce off the buttocks of the other man. Snape decided that Potter wasn't moving fast enough for his needs and wrapped his legs around the waist of the smaller man, using them to yank the younger man back into him. It was too much for the younger man, who felt his climax sneaking up on him sooner than he expected. Potter grabbed Snape's cock and furiously began to pump it, determined to make the other cum before he did.

 

Snape hissed at the friction that Potter's hand caused on his erection and Potter hissed in parseltongue, an instinct that didn't die with Voldemort that day. Hearing that hissing sent Snape over the edge and he came with a wordless roar. Potter continued to pound into the man beneath him for a few moments more. He came silently as only a teenager forced to room with several other boys can. 

 

Snape shifted over while Potter snagged the dusty quilt lying on the footboard of the old bed and pulled it over both of them. Sleep overtook both of them easily and they knew nothing more until morning. 

 

Snape woke to the sound of people yelling outside the hut they were in. He poked Potter until he woke and they silently dressed. They both peeked out of the curtained windows and saw members of the order searching the grounds. Now that they were completely awake, they could hear that those people yelling were calling for them. Slowly they made their way to the door, but before they left Snape had one last thing to say.

 

"Not a word, Potter."

 

"Why not?" Potter asked with a mischievous glint to his green eyes.

 

"It was a heat of the moment thing and will never happen again." Snape hissed in warning.

 

"If you say so." Potter responded to Snape's back with a wicked grin on his face as he planned how to waylay the man again.

 

**Fin**


End file.
